


You And I Will Always Be Best Friends

by FrenchBullPigs



Series: ATLA Oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is soft, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, That's about it ig, rated t for blood, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBullPigs/pseuds/FrenchBullPigs
Summary: Aang wasn't supposed to be in here, he wasn't even supposed to be out of bed at this hour, but he needed Appa. Well, that would be his excuse if he were caught. Not that he didn't need Appa, but he knew that the monks wouldn't accept the excuse of "looking at the sky while conveniently by a flying bison".Or Aang and Appa sneak out, and it doesn't go as planned. Written for a friend and cross-posted on FF.net
Relationships: Aang & Appa (Avatar), Aang & Gyatso
Series: ATLA Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You And I Will Always Be Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dead_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_penguin/gifts).



> This fic is for the most amazing, spectacular person ever! She just joined but go give her a follow bc dead_penguin is rlly cool.

Aang slowly pulled open the gate to the flying bison enclosure and snuck in. He wasn’t supposed to be in here, he wasn’t even supposed to be out of bed at this hour, but he needed Appa. Well, that would be his excuse if he were caught. Not that he didn’t need Appa, but he knew that the monks wouldn’t accept the excuse of “looking at the sky while conveniently by a flying bison”.  
Aang quickly found Appa, snuggled up with his siblings. “Appa. Appa.” Aang hissed, trying not to wake up all the bison. Appa groaned and sat up, letting one of his siblings fall into the space he vacated. Aang smiled. “There you go, buddy. Hey, come here.”

He led Appa to the corner of the enclosure and sighed. Aang quickly looked around to make sure that no one was there, then turned back to Appa, who had fallen asleep. Again. Standing up. Seriously. “Appa. Wake up. Come on, we’re going on an adventure.” Appa yawned and allowed Aang on his back. “Yip, yip.” He said, and they were off. 

Aang sighed joyfully as the wind whipped through Appa’s hair. Was it hair? Or was it fur? Aang could never tell the difference and didn’t want to ask. But that’s not the point. The point is that Aang is free to explore all he likes without the monks following him around. That wasn’t so bad, not really. But Aang just wanted to get out of the Air Temple and try to be a normal kid. Ha, normal. As if the Avatar could ever be considered normal. 

Appa landed down a ways from the Air Temple and Aang slid off, patting Appa as he went. “Stay here, buddy. I’ll be right back.” Appa grunted, and Aang slipped away into the trees.  
He hadn’t meant to go far, but after he stopped walking, he realized he lost his way. “Appa?” He called, slightly wary. Aang didn’t know what was in the forest in the daytime, much less the night. He turned in a slow circle, his staff at the ready. Later, when Aang was recounting his story to the monks (because of course he got caught, you can’t hide anything from those monks), he would remember that he had airbending. He could’ve airbended himself out of the forest and to Appa. But, Aang forgot about his bending. Of course he did. 

He would’ve been stuck in the forest longer if Appa didn’t let out a pained roar. “Appa!” Aang called, following the noise back. He seemed to get there just as Appa and a hog-monkey faced off. Oh no. Hog monkeys were awful creatures, willing to hurt anyone who stands in their way. And Appa was in the line of fire. By the look of it, Appa had already gotten a large scratch on his back. “Hey!” Aang screamed at the top of his lungs. “Get away from Appa!” 

The hog-monkey turned to Aang and bared his teeth. Aang growled back and started spinning his staff in front of him. The hog-monkey turned around and lept back into the forest. Aang turned to Appa. “Appa! Oh, poor buddy. I’m sorry this happened to you. I need to help you.” 

Appa let out another grunt and flopped on the ground, blowing Aang’s robes back. Slowly, Aang made his way to Appa’s back, trying not to hurt him more. The cut was deeper than it looked on the ground. This is an issue. Aang couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t go get help. Appa and Aang were trapped. 

Hours passed. Aang kept dozing off against Appa. The wound had dried sometime in the night, leaving a ragged line that cut through Appa’s fur. Aang tried to gently get the blood off without hurting Appa. “Buddy, I’m going to get you out of here,” Aang said, trying to calm his friend. “You’ll be okay.” Appa sighed. 

Then, suddenly, Aang heard a shout. “Aang?” Monk Gyatso. Monk Gyatso.Yes! 

“I’m over here! Come quickly!” Aang shouted. Then, quieter, “Appa, buddy, people are coming! Help is coming!” Appa stood up slowly and Aang wished he could help better. Out of the tree line came...everybody. Monks, students. Even some of the lemurs tagged along for the ride. Aang ran and hugged Monk Gyatso. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Let’s get you and Appa back. Then you can explain why you left.” That wasn’t going to be a fun conversation. 

After they got back, after the conversation, after Appa getting help, the sun finally went down. It had been a long day and Aang was tired. The monks had some hesitation in letting Aang be with Appa that night, but both were in no condition to leave. And it was the right thing to do, after seeing how Aang embraced Appa. 

Aang watched the moon come up, leaning against Appa’s side. “Thanks, buddy.” He said quietly. Appa grunted in return. Aang couldn’t understand flying bison, sadly, but if he could, he would know that Appa was thanking him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are appreciated. Come yell on Tumblr: [FrenchBullPigs is my main](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/frenchbullpigs) and [You-know-it-was-really-unclear is my ATLA sideblog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/you-know-it-was-really-unclear).  
> Have a good day!


End file.
